


D-Day

by stuckinthediamondlife



Series: I Do [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jicheol, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, meanie if you squint, slight jihan, slight soonseok, wedding!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinthediamondlife/pseuds/stuckinthediamondlife
Summary: What happens after a proposal? You guessed right, a wedding.The day Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon tie the knot and officially get married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I actually took a long time to write this because honestly I have never been to this kind of wedding ceremony. Yep, enjoy!

Seungcheol tightens his necktie as he looks at himself in the mirror. The man staring back at him is almost unrecognisable. Usually, Seungcheol’s hair is unstyled as he lets his fringe rest on his forehead but today, his ash brown hair is combed back, making him look more mature. He is wearing a black tuxedo and a black pair of dress shoes. The more Seungcheol looks at his reflection, the more real today feels. The day he has been waiting for all this while. Seungcheol feels his heartbeat accelerate at the thought of it. Today is the day. Today is _his_ day.

 

“Hey, are you ready?” Jeonghan taps on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Seungcheol turns to face him. Likewise, Jeonghan looks very smart and neat in his plain white buttoned up shirt. On his left is his boyfriend, Jisoo. He nods and gives the both of them a smile. Seungcheol looks over Jeonghan’s shoulder and sees their other friends approaching.

 

“Congratulations bro,” Hansol says as he gives Seungcheol a fist bump. Wonwoo and Chan follow suit.

 

The six of them have been friends since high school. All of them are like brothers. They always did things together. They ate together, played together, and even cried together. They have always supported each other. Looking at them with smiles plastered on their faces makes Seungcheol’s heart swell. Their friendship has truly gone a long way.

 

\---

 

Jihoon sits with his eyes closed. The only sound audible in the room is of the clock ticking. He inhales and exhales slowly, his chest rising and falling, steady and constant. He recalls random memories of him and Seungcheol as he tries to calm himself down. A smile plays on his lips as he tries to process what is going to take place just a few hours from now. Everything just feels so surreal to him.

 

“Hyuuuuuuung!” Seungkwan screamed as he hugged Jihoon very tightly. The peace he was having alone was instantly taken away as he hears loud voices bursting through the door. Jihoon tries to free himself from Seungkwan’s hold but to no avail.

 

“Yah, enough. Jihoon can’t breathe with you squeezing the life out of him,” Mingyu says as he pulls Seungkwan away from Jihoon. Jihoon glares at Seungkwan. Just as Jihoon opens his mouth to say something, another scream was heard, followed by Soonyoung and Seokmin rushing and squeezing the life out of Jihoon for the second time. Jihoon struggles to untangle himself from the crazy couple as he hears chuckles from Junhui and Minghao.

Though Jihoon appears to be annoyed by his friends on the outside, he actually feels as though the whole world is on his side as he sees all the happy faces by his side on his important day.

 

\---

 

19th October. The day when Jihoon and Seungcheol officially tie the knot. It is an evening wedding. The sun has just set and the whole area is lit up with candles, giving off a romantic vibe. Spread down the aisle was pink flower petals. On either sides of the aisle, close friends and family dressed in white, (as color coordinated by Jihoon) sat in wooden chairs.

 

Before the exchange of rings, Jihoon and Seungcheol were each asked to read their wedding vows. Jihoon clears his throat. He stayed up for nights for this vow. He didn’t want his vow to sound half-hearted and this is the perfect opportunity to tell Seungcheol his feelings honestly. Jihoon took a deep breath before speaking in a low, steady voice.

 

“I, Lee Jihoon, take you, Choi Seungcheol, to be my husband, my best friend, my love; the one I will share my ups and downs with, the one I will spend the remaining of today until forever with.” Jihoon stares at his paper so as to not make eye contact with Seungcheol.

 

“I will give you my heart and my soul like how you’ve given me yours, and be the most ideal version of who I am for you.”

 

_It was the second day of college and Jihoon was walking to his lecture with hands full of books. He was not looking where he was going as he was trying to juggle all the thick books in his hands and ended up bumping into someone. The books went flying and Jihoon fell butt first. That someone turned out to be Seungcheol, who laughed before actually helping Jihoon up and collecting the books that were on the floor. Jihoon remembers shooting daggers at him with his eyes before realizing how good-looking that man was. His eyelashes were long and there were dimples when he smiled. It gave Jihoon butterflies in his stomach. That was the start of a beautiful friendship and story._

 

“I promise to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow.”

 

_The first time Jihoon ever cried in front of Seungcheol was when his pet cat died. His cat had been his best friend and had been there with him for as long as he can remember. He remembers how his pet cat laid lifeless on his bed. He refused to believe that it was dead as he remembers how it accompanied him by his side while he was finishing his assignments just a few hours ago and how it went to sleep with him. Seungcheol was the first person Jihoon called. Seungcheol knew how dear the cat was to Jihoon. Seungcheol spent that whole day trying to cheer Jihoon up. He brought Jihoon to his favourite ice cream place. He shared all his lame jokes he could think of and when it didn’t help, Seungcheol convinced Jihoon to have a movie marathon with him to distract Jihoon. He let Jihoon choose the movie in which he chose Puss in Boots. In the middle of the movie, Jihoon cried as he got reminded again of his dead pet cat. Seungcheol comforted him and they both ended up falling asleep._

 

“I promise to love you unconditionally, to respect and cherish you and to support you in everything that you do. I promise to protect you and this relationship, to give you comfort when you need it and to be there for you, through the thick and thin, through the rain and the shine, for as long as we both shall live.”

 

Jihoon lets out a breath he unknowingly held after he was finished. He finally looks up to see Seungcheol looking at him fondly. He doesn’t miss how Seungcheol’s eyes are glossy with tears. Jihoon smiles. The place was in full silence, except for a few quiet sobs coming from Mingyu, who has his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder and dabbing at his eyes to dry the tears. At that moment, someone blew his snot. It was Seungkwan, who was full on crying. The place erupted in laughters, which lasted for only a few seconds, as it was Seungcheol’s turn to say his wedding vow.

 

“I, Choi Seungcheol, take you, Lee Jihoon, to be my husband, my partner, my life; the one I will share the days with, the one I will love with all my heart till my last breath.” Seungcheol says as he looks right into Jihoon’s eyes.

 

“I will give you my world and my everything like you deserve because you’re worth it, and be the one you can rely on.”

 

_Seungcheol looked at the man in front of him. He had his head resting on the desk. His breathing was steady as he had his eyes shut. The sunlight beamed through the library’s window, against the man’s face. The innocence showed on Jihoon’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and the soft breathing made the whole world seemed to be at a stand still. Seungcheol was captivated by his view. He sometimes wonders how he can end up with someone as beautiful and as kind as Jihoon. He sometimes wonders what he would be like without Jihoon in his life. Just the thought itself is scary. Everything around them seemed to not matter as Seungcheol watched Jihoon sleep. Seungcheol smiled to himself. He realized he was late to his next class when his phone suddenly rang, in which he picked up quickly so as to not wake Jihoon up, to a distressed Jeonghan asking him where he was. Seungcheol quickly rushed to his class but not before he balanced a book to act as a shade for sleeping Jihoon and a post it which he pasted on Jihoon’s face. It said – “I gotta catch my class. Don’t miss me too much while I’m gone. ;)”_

“I promise to be there with you in every step of the way, to hold you in my arms no matter what happens, and never let go despite problems or conflicts we may come across.”

 

_It was an annual talent show held in their college. Jihoon was participating as a solo act. Seungcheol, being the supportive boyfriend he is, came to show his support for Jihoon. When Seungcheol arrived at the waiting room, Jihoon was seen pacing back and forth, noticeably nervous. Seungcheol had never seen Jihoon as nervous like this before. Jihoon had always appeared confident and who does not seem to fear anything. This was new. Seungcheol stayed by Jihoon’s side, rubbing circles on his back to calm the ball of nerves in front of him, until it was his turn to go up on stage. When Jihoon started singing and Seungcheol carefully listened to the lyrics, Seungcheol realized why he was anxious._

_I can’t get over of how you laugh in front of me_

_I can’t just stay still_

_I wanna be your morning baby_

_From now on, be alright_

_Spend it together, morning baby_

_I want you to be my night_

 

“I promise to be the shoulder for you to lean on and the one person you can count on. I promise to never stop loving you, to grow old together and to make you feel special every single day. I promise to never let you go to sleep upset or sad and I promise to bring all the happiness and joy that I can into your life, for as long as we both shall live.”

 

Seungcheol folds the paper with his shaky hands. He looks at Jihoon who is trying his best to hold his tears. Seungcheol swallows the lump in his throat as he, himself is trying to hide his own. Seungcheol smiles at Jihoon. The whole area booms with applause. Chan brings up their rings, an identical silver bands and engraved on the inner side of the rings were ‘Always’ and ‘Forever’, respectively. Jihoon slips the ring on Seungcheol’s finger first and then it is Seungcheol’s turn. Seungcheol’s hand trembles as he carefully slides the ring down his lover’s finger. At that moment, both of them could feel a mixture of indescribable emotions. It was a beautiful feeling.

 

As soon as they were officially announced husbands, Jihoon pulls Seungcheol down for a long, sweet kiss. The kiss was soft and slow, their lips moving at a same rhythm, and Seungcheol cupping Jihoon’s cheeks gently as if he is a fragile being.

 

“I am the luckiest man to have you in my life,” Seungcheol whispers as he breaks the kiss.

 

“You have no idea,” Jihoon giggles.


End file.
